


What She Said

by opalish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, I have finally lost the fight, I've been fighting the urge to crack this joke since 3x02 aired, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, OC is a Clave minion, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Powers that Be, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalish/pseuds/opalish
Summary: The Clave has a couple of issues with just how Alec and Magnus saved the day.





	What She Said

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure writing this lowered my iq

Alec wasn’t particularly surprised when an envoy from the Clave showed up to frown at him sternly and pick apart his choices. He’d given a Downworlder unprecedented access to an Institute rather than pulling some pointless stopgap measure like _quarantining_ all the warlocks in the city. Of course the Clave disapproved.

But he also wasn’t surprised that the envoy was only there to, more or less, lecture him—after all, he and Magnus had pulled it off. They were entirely successful, in spite of Raj’s insubordination, and New York was...if not safe, then at least back to being relatively stable.

The strange part was that, instead of doing everything in his power to avoid sharing space with a consequence, Jace actually followed them into Alec’s office, steadfast at his side through the debrief.

It didn’t take Alec too long to figure it out, though. A few minutes into the envoy’s pointedly displeased questioning, when he was beginning to sound infuriatingly condescending instead of just gratingly superior, Jace cleared his throat loudly.

And the envoy—Ignatius something or another, because of course his name was Ignatius—faltered. “Is there a problem, Mister Herondale?” Ignatius asked, not even sounding sarcastic about it, and Alec suddenly understood.

_Right_. Jace was a Herondale these days—and the Inquisitor’s grandson, at that. Jace was playing at being a buffer.

Maybe Alec would lay off on questioning him about his miraculous resurrection for a bit.

Then Alec glanced at his brother and saw the smirk on his face and gleam in his eyes as the envoy all but simpered at him.  The asshole was actually _having fun_ while Alec was being subtly dressed down by a Clave flunky _._ “I’m sorry,” Alec lied, cutting back in, deciding Jace didn't get a reprieve after all, “I don’t think you finished your question.”

Ignatius had the good grace to look a little embarrassed by his distraction, and he didn’t sound nearly as grim as he probably intended when he coughed and said, “Right. Well, Mister Lightwood. You couldn’t come up with a single idea better than allowing that warlock to access your angelic core?”

Oh. Oh _no._ Alec could _feel_ every muscle lock down, his face freezing.

Jace choked.

_Don’t,_ Alec thought at him furiously. _Don’t you_ dare.

“Other options presented themselves,” Alec said carefully, painfully aware of the strain in his voice, the herculean effort he was putting into not looking at his brother. At not imagining the expression on his face. At not thinking about the sheer amount of hell he was going to have to live through later. “But it was an emergency and required immediate action. Allowing Magnus access to m--”

Jace all but squeaked, and Alec cursed himself.

“--to _the Institute’s core_ seemed to have the greatest chance of success, with the fewest casualties throughout New York.” If he sounded kind of strangled, well, Ignatius could just pat himself on the back and tell himself he’d managed to get Alec properly worried.

Alec might actually have to murder his parabatai. Certain things could not, under any circumstances, be allowed to leave this room.

“Mister Lightwood,” Ignatius said heavily, “We are all well aware of your...biases, where the warlocks are concerned. Allowing your...friend...such intimate knowledge of—Mister Herondale, are you quite alright?”

Alec stared at the ceiling.  Huh.  Lorenzo's was nicer.

“I’m fine, totally fine,” Jace wheezed. “Just, you know. Kind of dusty in here. But we’re good. You were saying something about Magnus’ _intimate knowledge of…?_ ”

Ignatius eyed them suspiciously.  Alec had to end this before he ended both of them.

“I understand the Clave’s reservations,” he said brusquely, because he was beginning to appreciate the wonders of simply talking over people until they went away.  “However, our plan worked. While there were complications, the matter has been resolved. If the Council would like to implement a protocol for cases like this, then of course I would follow that in the future. But in the meantime, I have an Institute to run.”

Ignatius scowled, but Alec knew he’d called the man’s bluff—he didn’t actually have any power here. He’d been sent as a reminder for Alec to watch himself, to toe the line. But he and his people had been the ones to finally put a stop to Valentine and expose numerous traitors among the Consul’s ranks.  For the moment, so long as Alec’s methods continued to get positive results, his position was safe.

“I would advise you, Mister Lightwood,” Ignatius said coolly, “To be very careful in how you conduct yourself in the future. Inviting a Downworlder too deeply into y—Mister Herondale!”

“I'm fine,” Jace said quickly, eyes overly bright. “It’s fine. So dusty, though. So, so dusty. What was Magnus getting too deep into, again?”

Alec was pretty sure Magnus would still love him if he went away for murder. Except he’d probably be jailed in Alicante and Downworlders weren’t exactly allowed in for conjugal visits, so that was a no-go.

“Well,” Ignatius said slowly, glancing between them. The man had clearly lost steam, thank God. Alec just hoped he didn’t give any real thought to Jace’s...allergies, once this was all over and done with. “I think my point is clear."  He narrowed his eyes at Alec, about as intimidating as a hamster or maybe _Clary_ , then nodded to himself in satisfaction.  "If that’s all, I’ll be on my way.”

He helpfully closed the door behind him, with a quiet _click_ that implied he'd won this round and was leaving Alec to do some important soul-searching.  And possibly some urgent dusting.

Alec immediately whirled to face his brother, jabbing a finger through the air at him. “Not one word _—_ ”

Jace grinned.  “Wanna tell me more about Magnus _accessing your angelic core_?”

**Author's Note:**

> i am 100% sure it’s canon that at some point alec gets demanding about something in bed and magnus says ‘welp the law is hard but it is the law’ and alec has to take a cold shower and rethink his life choices.


End file.
